


New Levels

by TheSiren913



Category: Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Experimentation, F/F, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913





	New Levels

The day had gone by quickly. As it wound to a close, and we got ready for bed, I found myself surprised at how aroused I was. She was beautiful and I’d always thought so, but something about her today in particular was tantalizing.

She was in my living room, ready to snuggle up on the couch. With my doors open, I began to get undressed and into my nightclothes. I lifted my shirt over my head, and bent over to put on some cheeky panties, when I felt a hand on my backside. I froze. The hand slid up to my waist, and I stood. She leaned over my shoulder, her breath on my neck, and let her hands wander over my torso, over my breasts,  down to my hips. My heart fluttered wildly.

i turned to face her. She showed no remorse or regret, and she didn’t hesitate as she leaned in to kiss me. I returned it, feeling the softness of her lips. 

“Do you have a toy?” She whispered. I immediately leaned to my right to retrieve it from my dresser drawer and handed it to her. A smile played on my lips as she turned it on. The hum of the vibration seemed to fill the air. Painfully slow, she lowered it to press it against my clit, drawing a small gasp from me. She kissed me again, deeply, rubbing me with it, and my hand snaked around to return the favor with my hand. We moaned softly into each other’s mouths, excited and ready for this new venture. 

I slowly guided her to lay on my bed, touching her legs, kneeling to breathe softly on her. She breathed faster now, anticipating. I looked her in the eye as I moved my tongue over her clit, sucking and tonguing it, relishing the immediate response I got from her. Her hips rocked instinctively, so I held her fast. I sucked and prodded faster, using my fingers to push inside her, working her until she cried out. I felt her pulsate around my fingers and grinned in satisfaction. I crawled over top of her, kissing her, and grabbing the toy. She snatched it from my hand.

“Hands and knees.” She commanded. I raised my eyebrow and obeyed. I’d always been more dominant with girls, so this was a fun change of pace. 

My hands had barely hit the pillow when she pushed my toy in me. I gasped, rocking backward, taking it inside of me. I moaned. She was slow, almost hesitant at first, but when I began to react, she pushed it faster, harder, until I felt like I was dripping. 

“Oh my God baby, yes!” I screamed as I came, and she let out a small, victorious, “Yes...”

 


End file.
